Yume 2kki Wiki:Style Guide
The Style Guide is a descriptive standard for Yume 2kki Wiki style, conventions, and formatting to help users edit consistently and in accordance with the preferences of our Wiki's editors. The proper venue to discuss these guidelines is in the talk page. Many questions of style are left "to the discretion of the editor", but it should be noted that these choices should be consistent within an article, and that just because an edit isn't outlawed by the Style Guide doesn't mean that it can't be reverted. It should also be noted that there can be exceptions to possibly any rule here, and that any rule can change, under the appropriate circumstances. Version Numbers The preferred way to refer to versions of Yume 2kki is the version number and letter, e.g. "0.100a". Don't use ".100a" or "100a" or "ver0.100a" in articles. The long way of referring to a version is "version 0.100a", with version uncapitalized (unless at the beginning of a sentence or as part of a header). Pronouns Use the proper noun "Urotsuki" or she/her pronouns when referring to actions done by or to Urotsuki. For example, Urotsuki falls asleep, not the player. Note that this policy is contested in the cases of using effects and interacting with objects and NPCs, as it is something that Urotsuki does in-game, but it is also a choice made by the player, so it is up to the editor's discretion to decide, based on the context, when it is appropriate to refer to Urotsuki, and when it is appropriate to refer to the player. Individual articles should be consistent in their use of pronouns. Use the phrase "the player" or 2nd person pronouns when referring to actions done by or to the player. For example, the player interacts with the user interface, such as menus, not Urotsuki. Another context in which 2nd person pronouns can be used is when something is visible on the screen, as it is the player who sees top-down view displayed on the screen, not Urotsuki. Labeling World Maps All world maps intended for use in navigation should have entrances from and exits to other worlds labeled. Teleporters and important items such as effects and notable NPCs should also be labelled. For mazes, paths should be drawn from the entrance(s) of the world to its exit(s). This policy is especially important for maps with many entrances, exits, and teleporters. Examples of free image editing and digital painting software are GIMP and Medibang. Effects Capitalization The capitalization convention for effect names is to capitalize the name of the effect, but not the word "effect", e.g. "Wolf effect". Creating World Pages Naming Worlds When naming a new world, the name of the world should generally be based on its Japanese name, which can be found in the changelog (found in the file changelog.txt) or by opening Yume 2kki using RPG Maker (2000 or 2003). There are many exceptions to this rule, such as if the name is too similar to another name, in which case it should be something else to avoid confusion, if the Japanese name sounds awkward when translated into English, if the world is unnamed, or if it can't be translated. When creating a page for a world, it is good policy to check Map IDs and Version History to make sure the name is consistent across pages. Locationboxes Each world page should use the Locationbox Template, including an image of the world, often the entrance. The list of connections to the world should make use of the NoReturn or NoEntry symbols when appropriate. Keep in mind that NoReturn connections on one page correspond to NoEntry connections on another. The BGM list must link to the corresponding file for each piece. When specifying a map's primary author, keep the capitalization of the author's name into consideration, as shown in the Authors page. If an author has made additions to an existing map that isn't theirs, or has implemented a map by proxy, the Contributing field should indicate the author(s) who have performed such additions, as links to their respective category pages. Categorization Worlds should be placed in the Locations category, the category for their primary author, and the In Development category if it is unfinished or going to be updated. Removed worlds should be categorized both as Locations, and as Removed Content‏‎. Writing Numbers Numbers from 0-12 should be written out as words, e.g. "six" unless in a mathematical or statistical context. Large numbers should be written in using numerals, e.g. "123". The cut off is generally between twenty and twenty-one, because hyphenated numbers are best written using numerals for ease of reading and spelling. Exceptions can be made at the editor's discretion, but be consistent. Animated Media As a safety measure, exercise caution in including animated images and videos pertinent to the game, especially those containing rapid flashes, for the sake of any readers who have photosensitive epilepsy. Consider using the Photosensitive Epilepsy Analysis Tool (PEAT) to test if the animated content is safe for viewing given such conditions. An additional guide can be found here. Galleries and Slideshows Pictures in galleries and slideshows should be present in the current version of the game or else moved to the trivia section in accordance with Outdated or Unused Content. Slideshows shouldn't be used for articles in which there are many images so the user isn't forced to click excessively. For that reason, and also because slideshows don't allow the user to know what images are present until it is clicked through completely, it is probably best to use galleries in future articles, although this is left at the discretion of the editor. Outdated or Unused Content Outdated or Unused content should go in the trivia section of the article if it is of interest to users, or else be removed completely. If a whole world is removed, then just remove connections to that world from the locationboxes of existing worlds, and note that the world was removed in its article's introductory paragraph. Don't remove connections to other worlds from the locationbox of the outdated world; that's just historical content, and belongs in the article; however, DO add NoReturn icons to each connection, unless it's a connection to another removed world. In addition- although this can be a hassle to correct all of the tenses in world pages that were written before they were removed- if you are writing a page for a world that has already been removed (for example, the page for Droplets World was written long after the world itself was removed), you should use past tense. Changing all the tenses from present to past in an old removed world page is not an urgent matter. Captions Although many captions on Yume 2kki Wiki are humorous, and humorous captions can be acceptable, they shouldn't used in place of captions containing useful information. Yume 2kki Wiki strives to be informative and professional first and foremost, so practice good judgment in caption selection. Variations in Standard English It is up to the editor's discretion whether they use American, British, or other spellings, as long as all spellings are standard across an article. Rare spelling variations and regional slang should be avoided, unless it is used by communities users are likely to be a part of, such as general gaming, RPG Maker, or Yume 2kki vocabulary and slang. The Oxford comma is also up to the editor's discretion, as long as its use or lack thereof is consistent within an article. Category:Help